bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Lamp
The Monkey Lamp is a new tower debuting in Bloons Tower Defense: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me. It focuses on countering bloon traits and status effects as well as providing sight in Fog of War mode. About The Monkey Lamp that appears in Bloons Tower Defense: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me. It has a 0/0/1 dart monkey radius and randomly pops 1 layer of 1 bloon in its radius due to its light every 60 frames. Additionally, in fog of war mode, it provides an area where you, the player, can see what is going on. Cannot pop purple, frozen, or metal bloons but can target camo bloons. Cost: $300 (In Fog of War Mode, every Monkey Lamp costs an extra $200 for every previous Monkey Lamp on the field). Description: Is it too dark out? The Monkey Lamp clears a small area of fog and randomly pops bloons in its radius including camo. Appearance: It looks like a stereotypical victorian street lamp post with four sides, black rims in a cubed shape, and a black pole. It emits a yellow glow. Strategy: There isn’t much to say about this tower. It comes with camo detection, but it targets randomly and attacks slowly. Needless to say, it isn’t much use without upgrades unless you are doing fog of war mode. If you are doing fog of war mode, consider path 2 and balance getting new upgrades with buying more Monkey Lamps. If not, each upgrade path is useful for specific bloon types that you may be dealing with and path 1 and 3 both offer ways that it can improve its offensive capabilities. Upgrades Path 1 (Hex lamp) Tier 1 Compelled light: The lamp launches its invisible attack once every 30 frames instead of once every 60 frames. Cost: $250 Description: Some magical force compels the lamp to attack faster. Appearance: The metal rims of the lamp now have spike in their corners jutting outward. Strategy: This upgrade isn’t too powerful, but it synergizes well with the popping power boosts in path 3 and even synergizes with path 2 a little by providing a much needed increase in efficiency. Besides that, it doubles this tower’s attack rate and there isn’t really any reason not to get this upgrade. Tier 2 Equal exchange: When a regen bloon regenerates or a warp bloon warps within this lamp’s radius, it triggers an invisible attack that randomly pops 1 layer of 1 bloon in its radius. Unlike it’s normal attack, this attack does not increase in popping power from other upgrades unless specified. After 10 attacks, it stops attacking and there is a 5 frame delay before it can be triggered again. Cost: $650 Description: When a regrower or warp bloon activates their abilities in this tower’s radius, this tower gets a free attack because magic. Appearance: The lamp now has silvery plates on the frames between the glass. Strategy: This upgrade is heavily situational but great against regen and warp bloons which in case you haven’t noticed, this upgrade path focuses on providing relief from. This particular upgrade synergizes more with path 2 than path 3 since path 2 needs the extra attack more than path 3 and this upgrade is not influenced by the popping power boosts. However, with 0/2/3, it can pop frozen, lead, and melt away dense and fortified status so that is a major plus. Finally, it should be noted that it only chains attacks a maximum of ten times before a 5 frame cooldown and only starts again when another trigger happens. Therefore, this is best used as relief during rushes rather than as a main damager. Tier 3 Cursed lamp: Whenever a bloon is popped by this lamp, it becomes “cursed” through all layers for ten seconds. “cursed” bloons suffer the effects of other negative status effects for twice as long. mini-MOABs, MOABs, BFBs, HEARTs, DDTs (With MIB), ZOMGs, and SALEs can be cursed. Cost: $800 Description: All attacks curse bloons for ten seconds. Cursed bloons have all of their status effects last twice as long as they normally would. Appearance: The lamp is now silver with eight indents in the post arcing out like a web under the lamp. Furthermore, the spikes are much more prominent and the rims follow a wavy design pattern. Finally, the light is now emitting an pale green glow instead of a yellow glow. The curse icon is a light green skull above the bloons. Strategy: Pretty standard fare really. This tower combines well with any status effect tower whether the objective is slowing them down or making a given status effect damage hit longer. There isn’t a bad way to use this upgrade. In terms of synergy, this synergizes purely with path 3 due to the higher popping power but the longer range with path 2 tier 1 helps some as well. Tier 4 Severance: Whenever a bloon cursed by this tower releases more than one child bloon, all children bloons will receive 1 damage. Can chain. Cost: $6000 Description: When a cursed bloon pops into two or more children, all children are popped once more. Severance can chain attacks. Appearance: Both the lamp stand, the rims, and the lamp spikes have gold plate on them. The curse icon is now a light blue skull above the bloons. Strategy: This upgrade is incredibly useful for dealing with mid-tier bloons as it can take a ceramic with 1hp down to yellow in one fell swoop. It’s real ability however comes in harassing regen and warp bloons as the former will regenerate all the yellows to pinks in one second triggering equal exchange and the latter will warp immediately triggering equal exchange. Suffice to say, these attacks pour into each other like a positive feedback loop and either of the other paths work well with it. Path 2 upgrades its range and lets each attack temporarily clear camo bloons while path 3 initiates the whole chain a lot faster due to increasing the popping power of the main attack to five. Tier 5 Final curse: Curses given by this lamp never wear off. When cursed, bloons immediately receive all non-curse status effects except for variations of petrification, the ninja chain, and debuffs their type cannot receive such as MOABs receiving non-MOAB status effects. Finally, the lamp now hits up to ten bloons at a time with the main attack. Cost: $50000 Description: Do you want bloons to receive (almost) every single possible debuff? Look no further than here! Appearance: The stand looks a pale white and the entire chamber at the top is in the shape of an octagon. Spikes are now much more prominent and the stand has an intricate pattern on it that looks like three interwoven snakes. Finally the light has a pale green energy swirling around it. The cursed now looks like dark red skull. Strategy: There isn’t much to say with this one except that it utterly cripples all non-MOAB bloons that are cursed and doesn’t do so bad against MOAB class bloons either. It won’t destroy them, but it will set up your other towers to cripple them. The only downside to this tower is that it can’t handle large rushes of bloons despite its main attack being able to pop up to ten bloons by default so don’t use this as your main tower except against strong MOAB class bloons. Furthermore, this stacks well with path 3 being able to pop 14 bloons instead of 10 and being able to choose Strong or First targeting. But path 2 is no slouch either if you want to deal with camo bloons. Path 2 (Modern lamp) Tier 1 Brighter flame: Increases radius by 20%. Cost: $120. Description: A brighter light shines over a larger distance increasing this tower’s radius. Appearance: The glow from the yellow light is brighter. Strategy: The main use for this upgrade is either in fog or war mode or if you are planning to invest into other paths. Generally however, it is a relative weak upgrade in terms of improving the overall offensive capabilities of this tower. Therefore, it is recommended that you consider this an an auxiliary upgrade for other paths or an important boost in fog of war mode. That is not to say that this upgrade is useless as careful positioning will allow this tower to attack from farther away, but other path synergies should be considered. Tier 2 Illumination: Camo bloons within this lamp’s radius temporarily lose their camo status while within this tower’s radius if they are popped by this tower. Cost: $600. Description: The light is bright enough to temporarily rid bloons popped by it of their camo status until they leave this tower’s radius. Appearance: Underneath the container section of the lamp post is four rods. One each pointed in a cardinal direction. Strategy: Aren’t you glad you got the range upgrade now? Well this helps to eliminate a few camo bloons of their pesky status and aleve you of some of them during bloon rushes. Hopefully though, you have a choke point in the tower’s radius because camo bloons get their status back. So putting this tower by itself is not recommended. However, stalling towers like glue gunners are. Finally, this works well with path 1 for the bonus attacks and with path 3 for the extra popping power and even with path 3 tier 3 for frozen and lead poppage. Tier 3 Lamp network: Set up two mini-lamps anywhere else on the map with the same properties and upgrades as the main lamp but half its radius. Cost: $900 Description: Adds two mini-lamps anywhere where you can place them! Mini lamps have all the same properties and appearances as their parent lamp but have half the radius. Appearance: The lamp looks similar to a modern street lamp except it keeps the shape and other properties. Furthermore, it has electrical wires that go up both sides of the device. The mini lamps look the same but have a single wire that goes up the left or the right and they look smaller. Finally, the lamps use bulbs that give off a bright white glow instead of a yellow glow. Strategy: This tower is best used in fog of war mode as you have probably guessed, but it is useful for periodically harassing other bloons as they pass by on the track and this is much better at lighting up multiple tracks. Even still, you could use them to increase the radius of the main tower thus giving yourself more time to pop any revealed camo bloons. Really, where you put them is up to you. As for path synergies, neither works better for this tower than the other. Tier 4 Flood lights: Adds “brighten my day” ability which both grants the tower unlimited range for 10 seconds and permanently removes all camo status on the screen including DDTs. Cost: $3500. Description: Unlocks a new ability. Brighten my day! Permanently remove the camoflauge from all camo bloons including DDTs on the screen upon activation and bathe the ground in light removing all the fog for ten seconds. Appearance: The lamp is replaced by an LED floodlight panel that looms over the area at an angle. With path 1 tier 1 and 2, the floodlight will have silver panels in the back and spike on the corner. With path 3 tier 1 and 2. The panel will be a hexagon and bigger. There is also a grey generator at the base of the main lamp and during the ability activation, the wires spark blue. Strategy: This ability is great even in normal mode as an emergency tool against camo rushes and even better in fog of war mode as it will remove the fog of war. There isn’t too much to say about this upgrade. If you have trouble with camo rounds, get it. Tier 5 Neon flood: “brighten my day” is replaced with “Neon lights” ability which does the same thing as above but lasts for thirty seconds and pops all camo bloons completely every ten seconds while activated. Cost: $25000. Description: Neon Lights last for thirty seconds and completely pop camo bloons every ten seconds while the ability is active! DDTs included! Appearance: The neon panel is replaced with two side-by-side neon panels each tilted inward at an angle. The generator in question is now yellow with a dark yellow lightning symbol on it. Strategy: This is pretty much the ultimate camo killer. Literally. Not only does its ability last three times as long, but it completely pops camo bloons instead of revealing them and pops them every ten seconds during the ability including the initiation and the very end. The point is, this kills camo bloons handily including DDTs. Path 3 (Heat lamp) Tier 1 Intense flame: The popping power of the tower’s main attack is increased by 3. Cost: $300. Description: Increases the popping power of this tower by 3. Appearance: The shape of the case where the light is coming from is now hexagonal instead of a square. Strategy: If you plan on making this tower offensive-oriented at all, then this upgrade is heavily recommended. Not only does is quadruple your tower’s current popping power early game, but this is the first upgrade that you can access other than a tier 5 upgrade that boosts this tower’s popping power. It synergizes well with most other upgrades on paths 1 and 2 save for path 2 tier 2 but otherwise, it is an all round good upgrade to get to help whip your tower into shape. Particularly since it allows this tower to apply debuffs faster which both path 1 and 2 feature. Tier 2 Channeled heat: The tower no longer has to fire randomly. It can now use the “first”, “last”, “close”, “strong”, and “random” priorities. Popping power is also increased by an additional 1. Cost: $250. Description: A more directed heat pops one extra bloon per attack. But more importantly, it allows the lamp to target bloons like a normal tower. Appearance: The case section of the lamp is bigger and there is an oval light director in the middle of the lamp to redirect the light in one direction. Strategy: The extra 1 popping power doesn’t hurt at all, but the main purpose of this upgrade is if you want to retrofit the lamp to be an offensive tower in which case you should consider carefully which upgrade path you want to be the tower’s main upgrade path. For path 3, a Strong target setting works well. For the other two paths however, First is usually the best way to go. Regardless, your tower no longer attacks randomly, can now reliably hold off bloons on weaker rounds, and now aims its attacks unless you choose Random targeting. Tier 3 Melting temperature: The tower’s main attack can now melt through metal and frozen as well as melt fortified and dense status right off of bloons. It still can’t pop purple bloons though. Cost: $750. Description: At melting temperature, this tower can pop frozen and metal bloons and melt off fortified and dense status! Still can’t pop purple bloons though. Appearance: The lamp post now has a circular round container with four gears at the base of the container that spin, and a round cap on the top. It also has a dark grey post, and a dark grey outer gear with each gear that is closer to the center getting lighter and the inner gear being light grey. Finally, the lamp glows a brilliant red glow instead of a yellow glow. With path 1 tiers 1 and 2, the tower will have six spikes on the outer gear and have a silver plate on the cap on the top. With path 2 tiers 1 and 2, the lamp will glow brighter have the the four rod going in the four cardinal directions just below the gears. Strategy: If you got this upgrade, then you either want to go full on offensive or you want to go for a more efficient camo remover. If the former, add the path 1 upgrades to it so that this tower gets bonus attacks in certain rounds. If the latter, obviously you need path 2 so that it can actually temporarily remove camo status. As for the upgrade itself, there is little reason not to get it. It solidifies the tower’s anti dense and anti fortified capabilities on top of giving this tower the capacity to pop frozen and lead bloons meaning this tower is weak only to purple bloons now. The point is, this upgrade is a good all-round offensive booster. Tier 4 MOAB meltdown: Removes fortified status off of all mini-MOABs, MOABs, BFBs, HEARTS, and DDTs, that this tower hits. Furthermore, this tower has an additional +10pp to its main attack. Cost: $9000. Description: Yes you heard us right! Triple this tower’s popping power and allow it to melt fortified status off most MOAB class bloons! Yikes! Appearance: The pole is now much thicker and has a cog at both the top and bottom of the pole attached by a black belt. Both of which spin. The container area is now larger. Strategy: Not much to say here really. It triples the popping power of this tower and allows it to remove the fortified status off all MOAB class bloons that are weaker than a ZOMG which is saying something. It doesn’t really synergize with other upgrades but the now fifteen popping power sure does boost paths 1 and 2. But if you went this far on this path, you probably did so because you wanted those lower MOAB class bloons de-fortified. In which case, congrats! It’ll probably happen for you. It should be noted however that this tower is by no means infallible and that other towers should be included to deal with the actual bloon rushes. Path 1 tier 1 also helps in this regard by boosting the attack speed if necessary but don’t feel forced to do it since removing camo status temporarily is nothing to scoff at. Tier 5 Mass heating: Increases this tower’s popping power to 300 and it’s layer damage to 3. Cost: $65000. Description: A new mass heating technique makes this light burn hotter to pop more bloons than ever before! Appearance: The case is now replaced with a metal fire pit from which fire is almost overflowing, the post is now supported by four close together legs each with their own belts, and there are now five cogs below the fire pit. Finally, smoke vents out of bottom of the fire pit. This tower is no longer influenced by other path appearance changes. Strategy: It is a pretty standard raw power upgrade for your fifth tier. There isn’t much to say about it except it works much better with path 1 than path 2 but it is all but guaranteed to apply whatever status effects it gives. So you have to choose between raw popping power or temporary camo removal. The choice is all up to you. Monkey Knowledge (support) 1# Contracted lighting: The first Light lamp you buy each game is free. Requirements: None. Unlocks: Searing light. 2# Searing light: The Light lamps can always pop frozen bloons. Requirements: Contracted lighting, 3 points in support knowledge Unlocks: Triple placement. 3# Triple placement: Lamp network lets you place three mini-lamps instead of two. The third one looks just like the second one. Requirements: Searing light, 8 points in support knowledge Unlocks: None. Trivia * Path 3 tier 4 was meant to replace the path 3 tier 4 upgrade lost on the mortar tower. Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Support Towers